


Flight Over States

by Headbangin_Fangirl



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [22]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Will is a sweetheart, nico thinks hes gonna die, panicking nico, planes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headbangin_Fangirl/pseuds/Headbangin_Fangirl
Summary: 100 Prompt Challenge. Flight.“What if Zeus just shoots the plane down and we're stuck in the ocean?”“Nico, we’re not going over the ocean.”“Oh. Right.”





	Flight Over States

Nico had never been to an airport before, and for good reason. He had no reason to fly. That was Zeus’s domain, and he had no place there. However, it was believed that he was safe on this flight because Jason would also be on it. So as Nico walked into the large building, he clung to Will’s hand. Will was giving periodic comforting squeezes. Jason was ahead of them, leading the way. Nico and Will were going down to New Rome for the last two weeks of the summer.

Jason was tagging along, 1) so Nico didn’t die and 2) because he needed to visit New Rome too, though for different reasons than vacation. He had finally finished all she shrines for the Roman and Greek deities and he had to put all of his records into the Senate library. Why he couldn’t just mail them, Nico did not know.

They approached a line and stood there for a while. Nico leaned into Will. Unlike Nico, Will had flown before.

“What are we waiting for?” Nico asked.

Will nodded to the front of the line. “They will tag and weigh your luggage. Then they send your bag back to be loaded onto the plane.”

Nico nodded in understanding. When Nico reached the front he was momentarily separated from Will. Nico kept his panic at bay though. The lady was nice enough. Once Nico was freed of his luggage he joined Will and Jason where they were waiting.

Jason asked for their tickets. They both handed them over. Jason read them, nodding. “We’re all seated next to each other.”

Nico breathed a sigh of relief. If he was going to have to sit by himself he would have surly panicked. Well, he was slightly panicking anyway. He could die. Rationally thinking, Zeus wouldn’t shoot down a plane with his own son on it, but when have the gods ever been rational? At least if Nico died, he could be comforted by the thought that he knew where he was going.

They continued on through security. For some reason, they insisted Nico take his shoes off. Jason had just leaned in his ear saying. “Just do it.”

So, Nico took off his shoes. The lady was currently checking his passport. “Di Angelo?” She asked.

Nico nodded.

“Do you have your citizenship papers on you?”

Nico was baffled. This was not a situation is brain had prepared him for. “Umm…. No”

“Come with me please.” She instructed.

“What?” he asked.

He looked across to the neighboring line where Will was getting his passport checked. He gave Will panicked eyes.

He came over. “What's the problem here?” he asked.

Nico was slightly relieved Will was there but still a bit panicked. They were questioning his citizenship. Well, newsflash! All of his papers said he came over before WWII! He couldn’t just show them those. It had been a struggle just to get his passport.

The lady sighed. “Who are you?”

“I’m his boyfriend.”

The lady let out a sigh. “I need to see his citizenship.”

“Why?” Will asked. “He’s obviously an American citizen, he has an American passport. He hasn’t even been to Italy in years.”

The woman snarled. “Young man, I am your superior!”

Will shrugged. “If your rude I’m gonna be rude.”

Through his panic, Nico had to hold back a laugh. Will had some serious sass going on.

Then Jason was there.

“What seems to be the issue?” he asked.

People were staring now.

The lady threw her arms up. “Fine just go!” She exclaimed.

Nico took the passport back from her and continued into the next portion of the airport. He took a breather to calm himself outside the people traffic.

Will came and took his hands in his face. “You okay, baby?”

Nico nodded. “That was stressful.”

“What happened exactly?” Jason asked.

“They were questioning his citizenship,” Will explained as Nico leaned into his chest. Will wrapped his arms around him.

Jason just laughed. “Really?”

Will nodded.

They continued on to their flight, waiting in the chairs until they were called in.

When they called, Nico became slightly more panicked. They were totally _not_ coming back by plane. Never again. It caused to many problems. Once their tickets were scanned, they continued onto the plane, finding their seats with no peril.

Nico sat between Will and Jason. His knee bounced though the whole “for your safety” speech.

Nico leaned to Will. “What if Zeus just shoots the plane down and we're stuck in the ocean?”

“Nico, we’re not going over the ocean.”

“Oh right.”

Nico leaned back in his seat and buckled the seat belt. The plane began to move and he began laughing hysterically chanting. “I’m gonna die” Over and over again.

Now people were just staring at him again. Nico grabbed Jason’s hand as the plane began to speed up. Nico was still laughing like a mad man.

“What’s happening to him, Will?” Jason asked.

Will grasped Nico’s hand tighter. “I think he’s going into shock.”

“Oh great”

**XxX**

When Nico saw Reyna waiting at pick up he jumped in her arms.

Reyna laughed and embraced him. They pulled back and looked at each other.

“How was the flight?” she asked.

Nico was sure his face could tell her that. It was still stained with tear streaks from the landing. “Never again.”

Reyna laughed.

When Will and Jason caught up with Nico they both told him in unison. “Told you, you wouldn’t die.”

Nico glared. “Shut it.”


End file.
